


Course of Play

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth and Hoggle have a leading discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course of Play

Jareth should have suspended the dwarf in the Bog of Eternal Stench. What in the blazing blue heavens had Hoggle been thinking to suggest he, the fierce Goblin King, should court Sarah in the mortal realm?

"It's not as if I care what the girl is doing now," Jareth grumped, to none but himself. He lounged indolently in his chair, flicking a riding crop against the legs of the chair. He thought long and hard for a proper argument against Hoggle's advice, but he knew tricking Sarah into the Labyrinth again was likely to leave his realm in disgrace, and possibly shatter his power over it for good. "She's just a girl!" he complained to himself.

He brought one of his spheres up, willing the sight of Sarah, problematic girl that she was, into it.

"Not such a girl now, Sire," Hoggle said, even as Jareth was captivated by the sight of her practicing at Julliard College.

"You are enamored of the risk of the Bog," Jareth snapped at the dwarf, unaware of how long he had stared at the young woman limbering in the crystalline view. Hoggle smirked slightly, but with his head ducked out of sight.

"She's got a performance tonight, Jareth. I hear pretty women like to get flowers at them."

"Be gone! I'll do this in my own fashion!" Jareth put the sphere away as Hoggle left. Flowers, was it? He knew just where to acquire the right ones for his intended. This time, Jareth declared, she would tremble, and admit to the love for him that she bore.

Woman, indeed she was now.


End file.
